A Chocobo's Christmas
by AlphaNinn
Summary: Yeah, I know, Christmas is over, but this was submitted before under a different account and I wanted to get it with the rest of my Chocobo Stories. So, if you haven't read it yet, read it and review it.


A Chocobo's Christmas //or// How the Chocobo Saved Christmas   
By: Ninn

The town of Kalm was the verry image of Christmastime. It was decked in lights, people were caroling   
and it was snowing lightly. Everything was calm and peaceful.

Inside of one of the house, Tifa lay sprawled on the bed, a headache growing at her temples from   
a bit too much eggnog.

She shoved a pillow over her head in an attempt to drown out the loud music, but it was a vain   
attempt. It didn't work, and she buried herself down under the blankets, falling asleep in the warm   
nest.

In the living room, the scene was chaos. Cid and Red XIII, neither of them drunk, were attempting   
to see how large the flame on the red beast's tail could grow by pouring whatever alcochol they could   
find on it.

Yuffie was attempting to help Barret put the star on the top of the tree, but found herself falling over   
more than she could stand.

Cloud was standing in the doorway, gazing up into the sky.

Vincent had snuck up behind Cait Sith, and in a totally uncharicteristic move, began to turn Cait Sith   
into a mog snowman.

And Sepiwoth, who had suddenly appeared, was sneaking up behind Cloud, with his sword drawn.

All in all, it was a normal Christmas Eve.   


In the middle of the town, many children were standing in groups, looking excitedly up to the sky. Every   
year since they could remember, Santa would come and visit them, and bring them gifts with no regard   
to how good or bad they had been.

But the wait seemed longer this year, and the children soon became cold. Then, one girl suddenly pointed   
to the sky and began to cry. The others followed her lead and looked up, and soon the sound of crying   
was deafening.

It was all because the red streak that normally landed in the middle of the town passed right over them.

The children gave up on their wait and returned to their homes, upset that they had been forgotten. Their   
parents attempted to comfort them, but it didn't work, and everyone was upset.

Or were they?   


Back in the house, the non-drunk people had heard of the situation, and were attempting to come up   
with an idea while discussing the events of the night.

Sepiwoth had been kicked out of the house not to soon after he arrived, but some quick materia use   
had taken care of the slight problem he had left behind.

"Hey..... People........ could you keep it down?" groaned Yuffie, looking slightly green, when the conversation   
became too loud. It became quieter, but soon became loud again. Yuffie groaned and crawled to the room   
where Tifa was sleeping.

Cait Sith hadn't managed to free himself, and was using the mega-phone to speak from his post outside.

"So we all know what happened?" there were nods in response, "So, what are we going to do?"

Red XIII considered this for a moment, "Well, Vincent, you could dress up..... But what would you hand   
out?"

Before Vincent could respond, Cloud butted in, "Well, the only thing I can think of is the old weapons and   
armor. It's not that strong, but I don't know if the parents would appreciate it...."

Cid nodded, "Well, it's an idea at least..... We'll keep it in mind."

"I'm not dressing up."

Everyone looked at Vincent.

"You're already wearing the right color, but yeah, that claw's a bit much," added Cait Sith from outside the   
door.

Vincent grumbled and stood, then walked out. He returned a moment later, wearing the same outfit, except   
it was bright green.

Everyone stared at him.

"I told you, I'm not dressing up," he returned to the chair.

They continued staring at him.

Vincent stared back.

Since no one seemed willing to dress up, they began to think of another idea.

They were sitting in silence when there was a sound at the door.

Cloud looked up and saw that the noise had come from a chocobo that was suddenly standing there. A chocobo   
that had bright RED feathers.

Cid, thinking quickly, activated his chocobo lure materia, drawing the bird nearer him. When the bird was right   
next to him, he lunged at it.

Everyone was now staring at Cid, who looked rather funny sitting on the floor with his arms around the chocobo's   
neck.

"So, Cid.... What're you going to name it?" Cait Sit asked between laughs.

Cid thought for a moment, "Um.... How about Rosie?" he nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

It was at that moment when Cait Sith remembered that he had a fire materia on him, and used it to melt the ice   
and snow Vincent had packed around him. He then waddled over to Rosie, who cooed at him.

"Hey, guys, I have an idea," Vincent suddenly said, staring at Rosie.

Cid hugged the bird, "What do you want to do to Rosie?"

Vincent laughed slightly, the sound sounding wierd, "We can dress up the bird, it'll listen to what Cid tells it   
to do."

Red nodded from where he was laying in the corner, "That could work. But there's still the matter of what to   
have the chocobo hand out."

"Umm.... what items and low level materia do we have laying around that we don't need?" Cid asked everyone.

This was followed by everyone emptying their pockets, and moments later there was a decent sized pile on the   
table.

Cloud nodded, "This should be enough. Sure, they're not real presents, but a potion's better than nothing. Or I   
hope it is...."

Cid called Rosie over to him, "Rosie, listen to me and do exactly as I say. Ok?"

"WaRk!!!!"

"OooKay..." he looked up from the bird, "Someone get a bag for this stuff."

A bag appeared in front of him, and Cid quickly shoved the pile in it. He then tied the bag around the bird's neck,   
then leaned down so he was at eye level with the bird.

"Now Rosie, what I'm telling you is very important. You will go around to each house and put a few items on the   
doorstep until the bag is empty. Can you do that?"

"WarK! wArK!" the bird nodded and ran out the door.

The bird stood in the snow, staring at the lights, thouroughly confused. She didn't know why there was a bag around   
the neck, and she had no idea what to do. She was actually quite a stupid bird, her intellegence comparable to a   
rock.

Cid had just happened to look out the window to see the bird standing there, and ran out to it, cursing.

"You #$*& bird. Didn't you hear what I told you?"

"WArk? WARK!"

"Dumb bird...." Cid grumbled and grabbed the bird by the neck, dragging it to the first house. He shoved a couple of   
items in the bird's mouth and pointed it in the direction of the door.

The bird didn't move.

Cid shoved it, but it still didn't move, so he dragged it to the door, rang the doorbell, and dove into a large pile of snow.

The door was opened by a tired looking man who screamed and woke his children, who ran to the door and began   
screaming in glee about the gift weilding chocobo.

This scared the bird, and she ran to the center of the town.

The commotion woke the entire town, and soon the chocobo was surrounded by screaming children.

Cid pushed his way through, but did nothing as he was shoved out of the way by the children, who began to   
climb on the chocobo, to get at the pouch on her neck.

The chocobo began to wark loudly, ducked her head and slid the bag off. The children grabbed at it, after all, it was   
the only presents they would be getting, and with a final wark, the chocobo flew off.

Cid jumped out of the mass of children, watching his chocobo fly away, as he returned to the house.   


The party was going again, and even Tifa and Yuffie had joined. Everyone seemed drunk, and no one seemed dead, so   
it was obvious that Sepiwoth hadn't appeared yet.

Cid grumbled something at them, and everyone looked out the window and began to cheer.

The chocobo that Cid had acquired in a strange manner had saved Christmas for the children.   


And somewhere in the distance, the red chocobo flew into a large pole.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Umm....... I don't know what to say about this one. I wrote it quickly when I was supposed to be   
packing for a trip, so I didn't have much time. Anyway, I'm going to be writing Chocobo stories for   
more holidays now, so expect the next special one sometime around, umm..... Valentine's Day?

Oh well. MERRY CHRISTMAS. or Happy whatever holiday you celibrate!   


One more thing - Since this is reposted under my real account, here's the reviews I got   
before.

______________________________________________________________________   
vincent valentine ( Signed Review )   
12-24-2000 10:28 AM   
i loved it! write more about them cute little chocobos! very good.   
______________________________________________________________________   
Ahchoo   
12-23-2000 06:28 PM   
That was hilarious!   
______________________________________________________________________   
Casey Crystal ( Signed Review )   
12-23-2000 01:58 PM   
lol! Waaaay too cute! I loved it!   
______________________________________________________________________   
Silvus_Fyrehauk ( Signed Review )   
12-23-2000 09:25 AM   
LOL..I don't read many FF7 fics, but this was one of them, and I liked it! LOL...^^   
______________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
